We should go on vacation more often, yeah?
by madisonrox101
Summary: A bunch of One Direction one-shots put together. Just to be clear, these are JUST One-Shots, this isnt a series. Multiple ships!
1. Chapter 1

Zayn kisses Harrys temples before he places kisses on his nose, his lips and then his jaw. His eyes closed as Harry is underneath him, watching him with wide eyes and panting sharply. Zayn goes back up to kiss Harrys lips before he thrusts alittle faster, harder, taking Harry by surprise. Harrys legs wrapped around his waist as Harry clutches the sheets tightly, as if they were a gateway to his needy release. Zayn moans into Harry's mouth as he kisses him, sucks on the flesh of Harrys neck and lets Harry writle with pleasure. Loud grunts spill out of his mouth as he hears Harrys moans hit an higher octave.

"Right there, again" Harry begs and Zayn can do nothing but obey Harrys request. Harry has let go of the sheets and has found something else to clutch. Zayn's back. Clawing with short nails at the hot flesh, thinking that it might hurt for a while when this is all over.

Zayn lets out a cry of pleasure from the crook of Harrys neck as he reaches his peak, he bucks into Harry a little faster and harder to let his boyfriend do the same. He can feel Harry tightening around him and hears sharp soft pants coming from Harry, a mix of 'Oh God, Oh God Zayn' and 'Jesus I'm so close'

Harry squeals as his orgasm shutters through his body, electrifying him and Zayn both. Zayn pulls out of Harry, rolls off the condom and tosses it in the trashcan near the bed. He lays on top of Harry, gasping for breath as does Harry. Its unbelievable what sex takes out of a guy, Zayn doesnt even want to move his legs right now, and feels that they would turn to jelly if he did. Harry unwraps his legs from Zayn's torso and lays them flat against the cool bed. The fan above them is doing nothing for their body temperature right now and Harry resents it. Harry kisses Zayn's shoulder blade tenderly while Zayn adjusts himself on Harrys body, turning over to face him completely.

"Mmm, that was nice" Zayn says taking Harrys hand from its spot on the bed sheet into his hand and kissing it. Looking up at Harry's emerald green eyes through his eyelashes. Harry lets out a small giggle and yanks his hand back from Zayn's lips.

"It was, we should go on Vacation more often yeah?" Harry smirked before getting up to stretch his legs and arms. The floor is cool when his bare feel make contact with it. Colder than Harry remembered when he got into the bed. The house is cold for some reason, although Harry is still naked he opens him and Zayn's bedroom door to walk out and investigate.

It isnt until he see's Liam, Louis and Niall putting grocery bags on the counter that he see's the front door wide open. Letting all the snowflakes and winter wind inside their new home. Harry wanted to say something, but he felt it would be best with a robe on. Harry tiptoes back into their bedroom hoping not to be seen or heard by the rest of the band members. He shuts the door the quietest he can and slides himself into the bed where Zayn still lays. The bed is still warm and so is Zayn. Harry smiles as Zayn puts an arms around his shoulders and kisses his hair.

"Vas happenin'?"

"Its cold out there, lets stay here please" Harry almost demands more than pleads and Zayn is completely fine with it. Harry and Zayn playfully kiss and smile at each other until they notice that the ruckus from the kitchen has stopped and they smell something familiar cooking. Zayn rushes to get out of the bed, detaching his lips from Harry's and opens the door leaving Harry trailing behind him saying 'Hey! I was just getting into that'

"Ah! Meat always revives your body after a good round right? So why dont you both put on some robes and come eat somethin'" Louis says carrying a plate of Steaks and Hams to the dinning room of their apartment. Zayn could see the reddish hue coming on Harry's face as he shyly ducked back into the bedroom while Zayn properly followed hearing Liam yell "Its about time you two stopped snoggin' anyways" making Zayn laugh. Then suddenly feeling a wack on his chest from a still blushing Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

"A man who can't keep a house clean doesn't deserve a house at all" He would say as he pushed a broom around my mahogany floors. His name was Liam, and he and I were homosexually involved. He had a wife that was much too young to be married and I had a luxury apartment that was much too quiet. We met on a street corner, the corner of Randolph and Wabash. He dropped 3 business cards on the sidewalk and I picked them all up. They read "Liam Payne, advertisement manager" along with his phone number. The cards were all thin, white and simple. Falling in love with a man who resembles a business card is ridiculous and amazing at the same time.

We had sex the day of November 26th 1932, sometimes I trace my finger over the date and hear his laugh when I wrote it down. He called it "Dates of good fucks" and that's what I've called it since then. I never wanted anything more in the beginning. I didn't want to be the other man; I didn't want kisses on the lips and dates by the pier. I wanted to smoke my lucky strikes and be alone. Completely shut out from the rest of the world but loneliness was Liam's greatest fear, so I was never alone and neither was he.

I received notes at my door and flowers delivered to my studio, and surprise visits when he was done with being with his wife some nights. I could smell her perfume on his collar, I would look at how neat and clean his pants were, and I knew that she steamed the shirt on his back and the trousers clung to his legs. I was wrinkling those shirts and trousers with sin and lust and deception. It drove me mad. How could I break her man, her property? How could I intervene with something I know nothing about? So I took a train downtown on February 16th 1934 and stormed into his office with the secretary on my heels and I noticed water on my cheeks. Stinging my eyes and I grip the flowers and chocolates in my hands a little harder. I found his office next to someone named "Niall" and opened the door. "Give these to your wife! all the company, and the letters and the flowers in the world couldn't make me forget about her." I threw the things in my hands against a wall and watched the rose petals fall to the floor and the chocolates explode from their violet box. I cannot recall if he was alone in that office or not but it seemed like we were the only two people in the world that day.

I fell in love with a man who had a wife and a baby on the way but none of that mattered sometimes. I can still hear his voice when I walk past my old apartment "Zayn" he'd say- "I am a man of simplicity, and you are a man of complications -" He'd then take the cigarette from my lips and take a long drag before he would say " and that's why we're together." He'd then kiss me with full force as if he was saying " I love you Zayn Malik" even though he'd never say such words. Although Liam is no longer, I glide my fingers over the 3 business cards from 30 years ago and its like he's here again. The kisses, the screams, the fights, the awkward encounters, the laughs, the songs, the love we had will never fade. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about Liam Payne, the advertisement manager.


	3. Chapter 3

He kisses him softly as his arm is thrown around his bare shoulders. They're skinny and gorgeous and strangely he wants to kiss them as well. Zayn knows it is a weird thing to think about someone's shoulders but its the truth. Everything about Harry is beautiful and mesmerizing. It isn't much of a surprise that Zayn fell for him. It's hard to stay a straight man when Harry Styles is throwing his arms around your shoulders and looks at you like he's in love. Its also hard to look at a girl and not compare her to Harry.

They look around where they are and sigh. Their shirts and trousers were in every direction adding to the messy hotel room provided by the X Factor. There's a knock at the door and Harry jumps from Zayn's bed to the spare one, slipping his naked body under the covers. Keeping them a secret was Zayn's idea, not ready for the entire world to find out about his new sexuality just yet. Luckily Harry understood, and then kissed him until his pinks were red.

"Come in" Zayn says while he peeks over at Harry pretending to be asleep. They've done this every single morning since they got together. Harry would slip into Zayn's bed at a quarter to midnight, whisper 'Goodnight' and sleep next to him. Zayn's and Harry's new agreement meant they couldn't hold hands or give each other kisses. So they enjoyed the little time they had alone, and weren't going to waste a minute of it. Louis and Nial came into the room with Starbucks coffee's and smiles on their faces.

"Hey Hazza, get your butt up we've got stuff to do" Zayn says as he climbs out of the bed and takes a coffee from Nialls hands. The taste of it isnt great but it wakes him up from his previous state of mind and gets his brain working again. Zayn tends to lose his train of thought when he's with Harry. Everything surrounds Harry and nothing else, it's like he's walking on air. Its like 'The Harry Styles Show' in his mind when Harry even gets close to him.

Zayn catches Harry looking at him from underneath his eyelashes and swallows his coffee in gulps instead of sips. He tears his eyes away from the curly brunette because Louis is saying something about signings and pictures and girls from the signings. Zayn likes signings more than anything, He loves being around the fans and hearing them scream his name almost as much as he loves breathing.

"So wear something nice for pictures and stuff" Nial says while heading to the door to leave them to get dressed.

"Yeah, look hot!" Louis says finally and closes the door to their suite. Harry and Zayn both stay still, listening for Louis and Niall's footsteps down the hall and the ding of the elevator coming to get them. Once they hear the light chatter coming to an abrupt halt, Harry makes his way to where Zayn is standing and pushes his underwear off of his hips. He does it all while keeping eye contact with Zayn, stepping out of his briefs, giving him a peck of the neck and making his way to the only bathroom in the suite. Zayn bites his bottom lips as he watches Harry's naked hips and bum sway to the bathroom. Harry Styles is a complete tease.

They end up showering together, keeping everything strictly PG. Zayn kisses him on the shoulder and spine every once and a while as they wash but thats about it. They dont have time to screw around today and thats always the problem. They dont have time for a relationship to unfold or blossom but they have to at least try. That's all that counts.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam didnt know what he was feeling, music washed over his body with ease and his hands felt the space around him. Louis was pressing his lips lightly against Liam's and he couldnt seem to care. It felt good, just like everything else. The music was blaring and everyone around them seemed to be feeling the same way. Louis whispered something about getting out of there and heading outside for some fresh air. But Liam ignored him, the music was intoxicating, pulling Liam in so far that he couldn't escape, so naturally Liam didnt want to leave. Louis soon got the hint and walked away from Liam's sight. The purple club they were in seemed to be spinning and the scenery was beautiful while turning. It was interesting to Liam what a small little pill could do to a person, and how beautiful it could make them feel.

"Liam we have to go, Its getting late." Liam heard a whisper in his ear. It was Louis, his body was cooler and he smelled like cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, Sure" this brought a small smile to Louis's face, and they clasped hands. Walking out of the club, they were met with a gust of wind. Louis held Liam's hand all the way to Louis's car, where they sat in the front seat and Liam tried to remember where he put the rest of those pills. His buzz was coming down and he didnt have any more money for booze.

"Tonight was great Liam. You had some E, I had some E, and now were driving home to cuddle and come down from our high." Louis said while speeding out of the parking space on the curb. Liam swallowed dryly and smirked. He laid his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. In his head, the radio was playing the same music from the club. A strong base and some woman singing softly in his ears. The analog clock on the dashboard read 2:56 AM and Liam looked towards the window. The sky was black but the moon stood out against it. It was surreal. When Liam and Louis were using, life was so beautiful. Everything was amazing and kissing felt spectacular. It was like being in love, except there were no fights or angst, just two people feeling the same way and absorbing each other. They always used together, never separate, Louis said that if they were going to get addicted, at least they'd be addicted together.

Liam promised to never get addicted though, he knew what drugs did to people in the spot light. One Direction was getting big, and he wasnt going to let himself unwind and fall victim to drugs while in the public eye. He wasnt going to ruin his or Louis's future, so he decided to take the remaining pills out of his pocket and roll down the window.

"What are you doing? We might need those!" Louis exclaimed while watching Liam throw each pill out of the window. He brought the last one to his lips for a last kiss goodbye, and chucked it. There was a small clinking sound, and then silence.

"We dont need those dear, we're fine without them." Liam rested his head again and let Louis drive in anger. The car was speeding up again as they approached the apartment they lived in. Louis cut off the engine as soon as they reached the driveway and attached his lips to Liam's. Liam groaned, and moved his hand onto Louis's cheek. Brushing his thumb over his cheekbones and soft skin. Louis was coming down, and so was Liam. They'd been "awake" since 12:30, which also happened to be when they arrived at the club. Louis always got needy when it was time to move on. It wasnt that Liam minded or anything, as long as Liam was the person Louis was needy for, it would be fine.

The kissing ended when the annoying sound of crickets overwhelmed them. Louis looked at Liam once more with adoring eyes. His pupils slightly less dilated and his heartbeat regulating. Liam checked his pulse when his hands were on Louis's face.

"Why did you throw the pills out? A man doesnt just throw pills, that his boyfriend worked so hard on scoring, out a window out of sheer boredom." Louis said and removed the keys from the ignition.

"I had an urge, and I killed it." Liam says simply and even though he could have lied, he didnt. So he was somewhat smiling when he got out of the car after Louis. Louis walked around the front of the car and grasped Liam's hand as they entered the flat. There were ribbons and confetti everywhere, the boys had a party without them.

"How rude, those bastards didnt even invite us." Louis said as loud as he could without waking up anyone next door. When Harry woke up alarmingly to Louis's shouting, Liam decided to close the door and cut off the blaring techno the boys had been partying to before someone came down and made a complaint.

"Hi boys" Harry slurred. Obviously he was still drunk from their party but Louis didnt mind too much, because he loves when Harry is drunk and he's sober (some what).

"Hey Curly, Did you have a good party, eh? Looked like a nice little shindig, too bad we missed it." Louis smiled and jumped onto the couch. Liam calmly sat next to him and observed the mess they had made. They had invited several people, there were red cups everywhere, and shoes that didnt belong to any of the 5 members.

"Y-Yeah Lou, t' was nice, I got good and wasted while you two loves were out. Niall drank the most and passed out so we wrote on his face." Harry said and pointed to the sleeping blonde boy on the floor. Nialls face was covered in little penises and the words 'twat' was scrawled aross his head in Zayns hand writing, Liam new that Niall was going to have a aneurism when he awoke. Before Liam could warm Harry, Harry decided that their conversation was over and he got up from the couch and walked lifelessly to his own bedroom.

Liam wrapped his right arm around Louis's waist and used his left hands to run through Louis's short hair, then pressed a slow kiss to his lips. As much as he loved being on cloud nine and feeling as though there was nothing more powerful than himself, he liked being here. He feet planted on the ground, kissing Louis because he loved Louis, not because he was the closest warm body.


	5. Chapter 5

I kissed his lips, like I've done so many times before. They're familiar, and the warm taste comforts me. Im blessed actually, to be kissing him, holding him, taking him as mine. My hands grip his bare waist little tighter, and pull him a little closer. It's a private moment between us. His lips moving against my own, slow and sweetly just how he likes it. Kissing Niall is one thing that I could do for hours- rock him and hold him while our tongue wrestle for dominance and the tingle in my belly goes at a constant rate.

The alarm clock sounds and he groans. He ends our kiss with a smile and shuts off the alarm clock. It's 7:30, and if we didnt have a interview today, Niall would be mine for just a few more hours. He kisses me quickly on the lips before sitting up straight in our bed. The beautiful curve of Niall's back, and the color of his skin wakes me up in an instant.

"Im gonna take a shower, would you like to join?" Niall says teasingly as he walks his way to the bathroom, naked. He's a tease he is. I almost hurt myself jumping out of the bed and chasing after Niall.

When the shower is done, we ended up doing more kissing than actual showering. We walk back into the bedroom with towels on our waists and my hands on his waist. My chest is pressed against his smooth back and my groin against his arse. You could say we're pretty hands on. When we're both dressed and clean, we eat breakfast with the rest of the group. Harry is drinking coffee and chatting with Liam about sports, which is odd because Harry hates sports.

"Okay who used all the hot water?" Louis comes into the dining room with a towel on his waist, a shower cap on his head, and a luffa in his hand. Its hilarious and all the mates are laughing but Louis is serious.

"We did" I admit and Louis looks at us strange. Everyone knows about me and Niall except for the fans. Im afraid that they'll wont understand, they wont accept it, and I wont allow the whole band to suffer for me and Niall's love. Niall thinks they'll understand but I just dont want to risk it.

"We? What do you mean we, did you guys take one together-" Louis started to speak but Harry busted out laughing before Louis could finish

"Did you get any Niall? Is Zayn a good shag wet or dry?" Harry kept on cackling and I could see the pink rising in Niall's cheeks, even if he tried to hide them but putting his hands over his face. Louis eventually went back to the shower laughing.

"Both" was all Niall said to make Harry practically fall on the floor laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it just me or is Zayn being weird?" Niall asked the 3 other members of One Direction.

Zayn was being weird, at least to Niall he was. Zayn was being sweet and polite all of the sudden, he was bringing Niall breakfast in bed, fluffing his pillows everyday since last week, and bringing him heart shaped chocolates. It was strange, not that he didnt enjoy being treated so sweetly- it was just odd.

"Nah, you only think he's being weird cause he's your boyfriend." Liam said, never taking a second to tear his eyes away from the gossip magazine in his hands. Zayn and Niall had been together for about 6 months, and it had been the best 6 months of his life. Niall flopped down on the couch beside Harry and Louis. They were playing video games, even though everyone knew Harry despised video games.

"I think Niall is right Liam, Zayn was on the phone yesterday with his mum and he was asking her what kind of roses he should get Niall. Zayn never buys flowers, not even for me." Louis said and Niall rolled his eyes.

"I should be thankful I guess, that he's paying all this attention to me and stuff." Niall made a face that wasnt exactly a smile, but wasnt a frown. He had been thinking about everything Zayn has done for him in the last 6 months, and how he's done nothing, it made him feel terrible. Zayn should get some in return, at least something. Niall has probably done 1 thoughtful thing in their whole relationship, and that was wiping nacho cheese from Zayn's mouth at a dinner party.

"Yeah, I can only think of Zayn being nice once, and it was my birthday. He did the whole sha-bang. He cooked me breakfast and bought me some dvd's it was nice. Dammit!" Harry said before being shot in the video game. Louis's cackling laughter fills the room and Harry throws the controls on the ground.

"Harry" Liam warns.

Birthday? but Niall's birthday isnt for another 4 months. Valentines Day? that was 3 weeks ago. Anniversary? Anniversary!

"I hate this game." Harry says in defeat.

"You hate every game we play Harry." A masculine voice came from behind the three of them, It was Zayn. He presses a kiss to Niall's cheek from behind and hands him two roses. They're white, and beautiful. Even though Niall knew about the roses, he was still amazed by them.

"Thank you, and Happy Anniversary" Nial says and flashes Zayn a smile. Since he's been wearing braces, Niall's been flashing his newly straightened teeth at everyone. Even though Niall should remember his and Zayn's anniversary, he doesnt. It was hard to remember what day it is when a handsome Bradford boys is kissing you with all his might.

"Anniversary? Thats not until August babe." Zayn says and sits down on the couch next to Harry . Him and Louis are playing another round, but Harry is determined to win this time. Harry's tongue is sticking out of his mouth and his eyes are glued to the television. Liam is still reading the magazine, making little disapproving noises at celebrities outfits.

"Then why have you been so nice to me lately?" Niall admits. He can see Zayn's smile from his spot on the couch.

"Just being a good boyfriend is all, Chill babe" Zayn says and offers to help Harry beat Louis. Louis asks Niall if he wants to help him but Niall doesnt even answer. So he's just being a good boyfriend? That's it. There's no catch or anything? Even though Zayn probably is telling the truth, Niall cant let himself believe it.

So as the days pass, Zayn gets nicer. He brings Niall a stack of his favorite chocolate bars from a chocolate shop and gives Niall an amazing back massage one night, that eventually led to some unexplainable acts. Enough is enough, Nial decides that he's going to be nice as well. On Saturday, Niall wakes up before everyone and gets breakfast going. He turns on the stove and brings out pots and pans to cook eggs with. His mom has made eggs about one hundred times, so it should be easy. But it isnt, Nial left a few egg shells in the eggs, he didnt put any butter in the pan, and they burn to bits.

"Jesus christ!" The eggs start to smoke and the fire alarm goes off. He's really done it now. Niall runs to the fire alarm to try and turn it off but the eggs get smokier and soon catch on fire. As the fire is going, Niall panics, he doesnt want to leave the kitchen, but he doesnt know how to put out a fire with the stove still on.

"Niall? Niall?" He hears his boyfriends voice, and see's him shirtless through the smoke. I probably woke him up Niall thinks.

"Go back to bed, I've got this under control! Dont you worry about me" Niall says and tries his best to stay calm and look like he has everything under control. Zayn makes a face as if he doesnt believe Niall and hurries to his side, facing the small kitchen fire directly.

"Stay against that wall, I've got this." Zayn says and Niall does as he's instructed to do. Even though its just a small fire, Zayn looks so hot- like a fire fighter in one of the calenders his mum owns. The flames glow against his shirtless body, his hair a tousled mess, and his boxers hanging low on his hips. I should start fires more often Niall thinks.

"I was trying to make eggs- for you!- and this happened!" Niall shouts over the fire alarm. Zayn runs around the kitchen until his eyes land on something red. He cant really see beyond the smoke, but Zayn grabs the red object and points it at the growing fire. When everything is over, Niall finds out that it was a fire extinguisher and that Zayn is the sweetest guy in all of the England.

"You tried to make me breakfast? How sweet." Zayn says and pulls Niall's body off of the wall. He presses himself against Zayn's warm smokey frame and murmurs "Im the worst arent I?"

His lips are suddenly pressed against Zayn's, its a sweet peck that makes butterflies erupt in the pit of his stomach.

"No your the best, what brought this on?" Zayn enquirers

"You were just being such a damn good boyfriend, and I wanted to do something good too - cause I never do anything good for you- so I was going to surprise you and make you eggs. You like eggs right?" Niall says embarrassingly cause he cant even remember the last time he saw Zayn eating eggs. Zayn chuckles and grips hold of Niall's hand.

"You do good stuff all the time Niall, trust me. I was only being so sweet because Liam payed me." Niall made a face

"Yeah, I know." Zayn continued "He wants Harry to start doing nice things for him so he made an example out of me. Its ... weird" Zayn and Niall both laughed.

Niall put his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his temple softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Hi Zayn, it's Linda. Mel has a soccer game today so don't forget. She gets out at 4 and bring her a bottled water, none of that Gatorade nonsense. It's bad for her. Don't bother calling me back; just pick up your kid." **_

"You're an hour late this time." Mel says from across the soccer field. She's sitting alone in her small, red soccer uniform looking pissed as ever. It's really not Zayn's fault, not this time. He got caught up at the office, being a web designer is very demanding, so when he finally leaves his desk and checks his messages, it's already 4:45. He just smiles, grabs her soccer equipment and heads for the minivan in the parking lot. They walk in silence and it only makes Zayn feel like he's the worst father in the world. He tries to ruffle her hair but she backs away from his hand. "You're gonna mess up my hair." She complains and Zayn scoffs. "When did you start caring about your hair?" She smiles pleasantly and says "A week ago. Louis showed me how to do it" Zayn can tell she's still upset, but she never stays upset for long when she starts talking about Louis. They reach the light blue minivan shortly and Zayn hears the driver's seat open. "What are you doing? Mel! Get out from there" "Is it cool driving? Louis said he would teach me to drive someday. I bet Louis is a good driving teacher." He picks her up and opens the door to the backseat where she belongs. With everything in the trunk and Melanie sipping the Gatorade her mother, and his ex-wife, distinctly told Zayn not to give her, they're on their way home. "Is Louis home? I hope so. I want lunch already" Usually Zayn protests to eating so close to dinner but she has been outside for a whole hour with the sun beating down on her little back, so he decides to keep his mouth shut.

When Zayn opens the door he's greeted to the warm smell of a grilled cheese sandwich on the skillet and fresh fruit. Melanie makes a sprint to wrap her arms around Louis' legs and plop her butt down on his shoes. "Did you guys win? What was the score?" Louis asks as excitedly as he can while chopping an apple and Mel tells his all about how much their team sucks, and that the new kid "Styles" is the best one on the team. "I thought you were the best one on the team?" Melanie stands up and lets Louis set up her spot on the Island next to Zayn. He's got his laptop out and is checking emails and catching up on the news, the usual Thursday afternoon. "Well, he's the second best."

Louis cooks dinner, Zayn sets the table and Melanie eats her vegetables without any fuss. Everyone has a contribution. Louis makes a mouthwatering green bean casserole with steamed assorted vegetables and homemade dinner rolls. Louis becoming a chef was definitely in the list of "The Greatest Things to Have Ever Happened." After dinner, Mel stayed beside her dad playing games on his cell phone and singing songs she heard on the radio. Louis sat at the television commenting every now and then, the dishes unwashed because Louis is a wonderful but lazy chef.

"Her dress is horrid, Kendra is gonna snog Jinnee's husband! Zayn babe, come look!" Louis yells from his seat on the couch. When Zayn leaves his work to look at the television show, he finds Louis with his big comfy blue sweatpants on, and a big striped jumper.

Mel eventually abandons her video game and watches the reality TV show spread across Louis and Zayn. "Louis? What was that sound?" Mel asks curiously. "What sound, love?" Louis' eyes don't leave the television because two blonde women are throwing drinks in each other's faces. Zayn really doesn't follow why they're doing this but telling by the loud "FINALLY" that erupted from Louis' mouth, it must have been for a good reason. "They went beeeeeeeeep. Why did they go beep?" Mel looks over at Zayn because Louis is lost in his reality TV zone. "It's when people say bad words, not everyone likes bad words so they're being considerate for the people that don't like them." Zayn explains and Louis shushes them. "What does 'considerate' mean?" Louis shushes Mel before Zayn can even answer. But he giggles and promises to tell her later.

"Tuck in time! Tuck in time!" Zayn yells while him and Louis march into Melanie's bedroom and see's that she already has a story picked out. Her hair is wet and she's wearing a night gown with the blue Power Ranger on the front. She loves Tuck in time, Zayn knows. "Before Tuck in time, we have to go through the checklist." Louis takes a piece of paper out of his sweatpants pocket and (dramatically) clears his throat.

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Check!"

"Took a bath?"

"Check!"

"Hair brushed?"

"Check! But I want you to do it in the morning."

"Can be done. Teddy bears in order?"

"Check!"

"Goodnight kisses from Daddy and Louie?"

Zayn bends down to peck Melanie on the lips and ruffle her hair, then Louis does the same except straightens her hair back to normal.

"Check!"

"Yeah! Alright, story time!" Louis exclaims and they both take a seat on Melanie's purple and white bed sheets to read her to sleep.

"I was late again, I was an hour late picking Mel up from the soccer game today Lou." Zayn says aloud while Louis is brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He's shirtless, they both are. Louis is wearing Zayn's bright red boxers tonight, and Zayn finds it appealing. The sink shuts off; Louis struts to the bed they share, and climbing under the covers. "I got too tied up at work and I forgot to check my messages, and Linda left me one to remind me to pick Mel up but when I checked it, it was already really late." Louis is stroking Zayn's bicep, his head laid on Zayn's chest, breathing with him and holding him close.

"I'm sorry babe." Louis reaches up to kiss Zayn on the lips, but it's not making Zayn feel any better emotionally. "You don't have to apologize Lou; it's not your fault that I'm not a good dad." Louis sits up completely, and so does Zayn, suddenly startled by Louis' quick motion.

Louis swats Zayn on his bare chest.

"Don't you say that! Zayn, you are the best dad in the world. You have like 20 of those mugs in the kitchen!" Louis says.

"Melanie loves you, and yeah people are late sometimes but it happens. So, don't beat yourself up about it, you're really busy and if it helps I could maybe pick her up next time? Or maybe I'll watch the game? You know how much I love little league soccer!"

Louis starts teasing and Zayn starts laughing. It's a sign of improvement and Louis' face lights up. Louis gives Zayn this smile that makes his heart swell.

Zayn lies back down on their king-sized mattress and he pulls Louis with him. "I love you, thank you." Zayn presses a kiss to Louis' temple and then his lips. "I love you too, and anytime." Louis says before

Zayn cuts off the lights and they wrap their arms around each other in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"I don't really know your name, I've only been watching for a short period of time but I feel like I know you now. You've got dazzling eyes, perfect orbs of sweet green peppermint leaves and a big toothy grin that makes me smile instantly. Curly, beautiful, locks of love that is begging to be tousled and touched forever. I'm not very good with confrontation but I am good at this, writing, not stalking. Write me back? - Locker 2341"**_

Liam sighs for the tenth time after re-reading the letter for the twentieth time. He looks around curiously for any signs of life and shoves the letter into the boy's locker. That's right, the _boy's locker_. Liam hadn't been gay for very long. He was practically shoved out of the closet because his younger brother caught him with some dirty magazines.

Magazines with more men in it than women, actually there weren't any women in the magazine at all.

He waited until the lunch bell rang to flee the scene and come to his locker. He opened his locker to put his blazer away and walked to lunch alone. He had off campus lunch today, so he would probably meet Zayn and Niall in the park across from the school. Zayn was already there, a cigarette dangling from his lips and his eyes glued to his phone. Liam greets his with a smile. Niall is 5 minutes late for lunch as usual so Liam stirs up a conversation.

"How's Mindy? Everyone says she's pregnant." Zayn almost laughs but gives Liam a smile instead.

"She's good, and not pregnant. We're only mates Li." Zayn puts out his cigarette and lays himself out on the grass, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Sure, you're only mates. And that's it." Liam see's Niall coming with their lunches in a big red bag from the drug store a block from the school. It's probably all junk food, but Liam really can't complain with food period.

"Well, I want her like I want air in my lungs and she wants me like she wants to cuddle with a teddy. Mates are as far as she wants to go." Zayn says before he shouts Niall's name even though he's a foot away from their usual spot.

"I bought sweets and Coke's and chips. Eating like kings today, eh?" Niall announces before throwing the bags off to the side and jumps on top of Liam like usual. When they start to dig in, they start to talk about school and poetry club and everything in-between. Niall speaks between chews of his honey bun and gulps of soda and Liam and Zayn speak like normal people. It's how outside-lunch works.

Liam finds a note in his locker about two days later.

_**"You're very sweet. Do you do this with most boys in the 12th grade? I would hope not, because the amount of blushing I did when reading your note would be very embarrassing. My name is Harry by the way. Harry Styles. Unfortunately I'm not good with writing like you; maybe we could go out for a drink?" **_

Liam keeps the note and puts it inside his dresser drawer; He spends a lot of his free time with the half sheet of paper.

He sees Harry coming down a hallway the next day and he almost sprints to the bathroom to hide from him. He isn't good with confrontation; Niall and Zayn are his only mates in the whole school for god's sake. How on earth is he supposed to talk to Harry Styles? What did he get himself into?

"What're you doing mate?" Zayn comes out of the bathroom stall and it makes Liam's heart stop beating so god damn fast. Zayn sat down on the cold tile next to his best friend and patted him on the back

"You haven't washed your hands, don't touch me." Liam said, giving Zayn a disgusted look

"I was just ditching, I didn't do anything in there ya germ freak!" Zayn said and nudged Liam at his sides. Earning Zayn a smile

"So why're you here instead of in-" Zayn looked at his watch "Phisio?" Liam's heart sped up a little again. Harry could come into the bathroom at any second because it's for anyone, not just Liam when he's freaking out. Anyone means Harry Styles. And Harry fucking Styles could see him all out of breath, sitting on a dirty school bathroom floor. Liam imagines what that must look like, and he stands up instead. He leans on the wall cool-ly, because it looks better than in the fetal position with your best mate comforting you.

"Harry was out there." Zayn's face lights up and his lips curl into a smile

"Really? Did you say anything? Did something happen? Is that why you're hiding?" Zayn is absolutely bursting with questions that Liam can't really answer because he ran away from the guy.

"I saw him coming, and then I ran. I just took off! Like a coward." Liam admits when Zayn's questions have ceased and he can think again.

"That is pretty cowardly-"

"Shut it."

The notes progress for weeks, they write to each other about themselves, and about their families and their friends. Liam doesn't talk much about his friends; he doesn't want to give away his identity even though Harry's been practically begging to know who he is.

Liam has the note in his hand, ready for it to be sent off to Harry's locker but encounters a problem. Louis Tomlinson. Louis has been hanging around Harry for the last couple weeks, they're in front of his locker and Liam comes back down the hallway where he came and hides.

He hears something fall and Louis shrieks.

"Shit" Liam hears Harry murmur under his breathe and his voice isn't at all what he expected. He's much deeper and sexier than Liam thought. He only could imagine Harry's voice as if it were his own. Steady, even, and cracks a little. But Harry's is different. Harry's calls your name and the sound of his voice wraps around your body until you've drowned in his voice. The delectable, sweet, smooth dark chocolate sound.

"What is this? You have millions of em-" Liam hears Louis read off something that sounds very familiar. "'Dear Harry, I just saw you on my way to 4th period and may I say that sometimes I can't believe that you're real. That your silhouette can be held and isn't a figment of my imagination' - What the hell is this!?" Louis exclaims and Harry proceeds to shush him.

"It's a love note sort of thing, except it's going both ways." Harry says and then papers are shuffling and he slams his locker closed.

"So like, old fashion sexting? Well, who is the bloke? Do I know him?" Louis says with excitement. Liam peers to look at what's happening. Louis has Liam's note in his hands and Harry is leaning against his locker, running his hair through his curls. He looks marvelous today, in his school blazer and the blue Chino's he wears. They accentuate his thighs nicely and he can see a sliver of skin from where his plain white V-neck separate from the Chino's. It makes Liam shiver a bit, so he's back to hiding.

"No, it's not." Liam blushes. "I don't even know him Lou, he's really wonderful and kind and I just want to meet him so that I can snog the crap out of him."

"From the way he writes Hazza, I think he wants to do the same." and he does.

Liam hears shoes scuffle down the hallway and Harry and Louis' voices drift further and further away. Liam gives a safety look and drops the note in Harry's locker faster than he thinks his hands can manage.

"He wants to meet you lad, just get on with it!" Niall and Liam are at the pub, taking a load off of school activities and this whole Harry Styles fiasco.

"But I'm not ready; I haven't got a speech or anything. I can't like compliment him on the spot. It takes a lot of processing to do that." Liam takes a sip of his beer and look around for Zayn.

"You don't need a speech; he just wants to meet you. Go for a drink, snog and maybe keep writing or something. Just hope for the best." Niall also takes the last sip of his drink and signals a waiter to get them another round

"What if he's disappointed, what if I'm not what he expected." Liam says and Niall pats him on the back

"Then fuck 'em, not in the sexual way though."

Liam had waited outside of Harry's maths class the next day. He was finally gonna do it, introduce himself and just see what happens. Of course his self-esteem and his image of himself would be crushed if Harry had rejected him on looks alone, but he had to take this risk. Maybe Harry wasn't a jerk like everyone else Liam had ever liked. When Ms. Cowell dismissed her maths class finally, he looked for the brown mop of curls.

"Harry Styles! Harry!" Liam yelled out until Harry turned around and acknowledged Liam's calls.

"Can I help you with something?" Harry said adjusting his backpack.

_Do it you coward! _

"You're smile is contagious, and- and when I think about you, I feel like I'm walking on water. In a dream of some sorts. You take me to a state of dreaming Harry Styles. I-I'm not good with confrontation but-"

"Bloody hell, you're the guy! Shit mate, you are good with words." Harry yelled and threw his arms around Liam's shoulders. He softly kissed his cheek, his lips a lot more coarse but experienced. A million things could have happened. He could have ran away or been rejected or been told it was all a joke. Liam would have been torn to bits if Harry was playing a sick joke on him the whole time. Harry removed himself from Liam and giggled. He'd been hugging Liam for far too long, but Liam didn't really notice, he was too lost to even care or think. They were blushing now, Liam couldn't take his eyes off of Harry, but apparently Harry had taken an interest in his shoes and the hallway floor. They were late for their next class, telling by the way they were the only ones in the hallways. Security should be on their way, making their normal strolls through the halls. They were gonna get in trouble, they were gonna miss class, but things like that could wait. This absolutely couldn't.

"I'm Liam Payne. And yeah, I'm the guy" Liam gave Harry a broad smile because Harry's wide smile was contagious.

"Good, it would have been weird if you weren't." They shared a laugh and that was different too. Harry's laugh was weird and goofy but in the best ways, Liam loved his laugh instantly.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said? About me being a sun goddess, and you being in love with me?" Liam chuckles

"I don't think I said that." Harry's eyebrows raise but his grin is still present. "Out loud, you didn't say it out loud. But you know what I mean." Liam smirked and nodded slowly.

Harry's face lit up and his eyes were suddenly fixated on his lips. Harry leaning in close and pressing his face closer and closer. Liam wants to pinch himself because he has to be dreaming, with Harry Styles actually wanting to be with him, and wanting to kiss him, this has to be a dream. There is no way he's actually there. Liam strokes Harry's hands to make sure that he's just fucking there and when the fingers he grasps are real as his adoration for the boy in front of him, he takes charge. And there goes his first kiss.

Niall and Zayn are already at the usual spot when Liam gets there. He climbs up the hill in silence. It's been weeks since him and Harry's kiss. They talk every day, and Harry joins the poetry club, and Liam gets accustomed to waiting for Harry outside of the choir room after school. They're sort of together, and even though they haven't admitted it. Liam knows what's happening isn't a fling or something that will get boring because he's in love with Harry, fucking love. He'll never get tired of this, loving someone.

"Hey boys" Zayn and Niall smile at him. He drops the bag of sweets, chips and sodas on the ground. Zayn digs in when Liam drops the bag and then suddenly pauses.

"What's wrong? Did I forget something?"

"Ugh, it was probably the gummy worms. You always forget them, mate!" Niall complains and lays out on the ground in a huff.

"I swear I got them! Zayn, tell him I got the gummy worms." Liam says and looks over his shoulder. Scanning the park

"You got em, but there's another coke in here. You bought four cokes, mate? Who buys four cokes on accident?!" Zayn laughs and Niall joins in on it. Still bitter from past lunches where Liam forgot the gummy worms.

"It wasn't an accident. We're having a surprise guest at our lunch." Liam says with a smile on his face. He's excited that his friends get to meet this kid he's in love with and wants to like marry someday. He would be even more excited if they accepted Harry into their little group of friends.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Cowell held me up." Harry's deep voice is behind him now; he drops his school bag next to a tree and sits with his legs crossed next to Liam. Zayn gives him a look that practically screams that he's proud of him, and Niall is already filling Harry in on how they share gummy worms as a desert.


	9. Chapter 9

It's cold here, it smells too clean here, and everything is white. Niall scoots even closer to his roommate and listens to the faint heartbeat of another man. He's half listening to Harry's story about pirates and his dream to be a captain. He's thinking about Zayn. The boy next door to them who plays volleyball with them, and gives them updates of Britain's Got Talent.

Zayn smiles every time he's near Niall, it's not always honest and it's not always whole hearted but it's always gorgeous. Zayn's smile is the only thing that makes being here a little less shit. Zayn makes the dark places a little brighter, the florescent lights glow and everything is out of focus when Niall see's Zayn. There's always a metallic taste in his mouth when they kiss, the taste of blood on his tongue. Before Niall met Harry, he met Louis, and Louis is the reason for Zayn. They were school chums before they arrived, they came into the ward for the same reason as everyone else; life got a little too hard.

"Niall I want you to meet my friend Zayn." Louis approached him with a deceiving grin, with Zayn right behind him. Niall though Zayn was sweet and kind and made Niall feel like he was free again, not clutching onto what remained of his life anymore. He was free and in love. Although being in love was the most wonderful feeling, but there was also the feeling of pain. Zayn's bandages, the reason he was even brought to the ward, was always on Niall's mind.

"Why don't we trade stories here? Eh Niall? Why're you here this evening?" Louis is the comedian out of their little foursome. Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn. Harry sits close to Louis and Zayn deals them a new hand. They're playing Spades. Niall really doesn't know how to play but he does anyway. Ever since he's been on this beautiful cloud called Zayn, he's forgotten that he's here to get better, not pal around.

"To play Spades?"

"No twat, why are you at 'The Doncaster Health and Psych Ward.'" Louis asked

"I've got a drinkin' problem." Niall speaks and Louis scoffs

"An Irish man with a drinking problem never heard that one before." Louis slams the cards down so fast that he doesn't even know he's lost until Zayn is taking his cards from his hands. Their fingers bump a little and it gives Niall goose bumps.

"What about you Louis?" Harry asks daringly and Louis's mouth curls downward and the smile he's always got plastered on his face is gone, but back again when he calls Harry 'curly' and tells him that he's playing today. They play and trade stories until they get called for dinner. Niall finds out that Harry has an eating disorder with a side of self-esteem issues and Zayn is somewhat suicidal. It makes the room spin around Niall and can't stop thinking about it. He wants to kiss Zayn until he's blue and tell him that he doesn't need to leave this world because someone here will miss him. That someone is Niall.

"Quit thinking, I can hear you from all the way over here." Louis is watching a football game on television and Niall has been trying to watch but Zayn and the word 'suicide' keeps distracting him.

"S-Sorry. I'll go." Niall gets up to leave but a light touch from Louis signals that he wants him to stay. So he does.

"What are you thinking about anyway? Let Dr. Tommo help." Louis directs all his attention to Niall and now he's scared.

"What happened to Zayn, Louis? Why did he try to commit suicide?" He knows it's really none of his business and he regrets asking the second it pours from his lips but Louis is already thinking of an answer, so he quietly listens.

"His mind is really dangerous, one mad thought and everything goes to shit, lad. He blames himself for things he had no control over."

"What kind of things?" Louis exhales slowly and claps his hand on Niall's shoulder.

"I can't be the one to tell you that, mate." Louis leaves after that, he disregards the football game and the thoughts swimming in Niall's head about the mad thoughts Zayn has. It's really none of his business, and he should really go get his sleeping medication before Nurse Payne comes and gets him. But he's never been one to listen to his brain.

Niall finds Zayn sitting on a step outside on the small outdoor area the city has provided for the ward. He has a cigarette between his fingers, blows smoke from his mouth and taps the cigarette. He hasn't kissed Zayn yet, but he imagines he tastes like smoke, smells like roses and kisses shy. He should say something, being caught lurking like a stalker behind this boy he has a massive crush on wouldn't be very good.

"I stabbed myself. I tried, I tried to stab myself." Zayn perks up; he throws his cigarette in front of him. He can't bring himself to sit next to Zayn and push on about this stabbing situation. Zayn stands up instead.

"It hurt a lot, and I can't tell you why yet, but I can do this." And with that, Zayn kisses him. Softly and surely and with one eye open for Nurse Payne. Niall is so lost and he should savor the moment, he should commit to memory what Zayn tastes like, what Zayn's hands on his hips feel like and how hot Zayn's chest is when right next to Niall's. But he doesn't, but when it's over he knows that Zayn tastes like sugar and the bit of smoke, that Zayn's hands on his hips feel amazing and real and that Zayn's chest is pretty damn hot when pressed against Niall's.

"Say something, anything." Zayn's hands are in Niall's and he's begging. Niall just wants a drink right now.

"You tried. Again, you tried to kill yourself Zayn. What do you want me to fucking say?!" He's angry really fast now, he shouldn't be angry at someone who tried to off themselves two days ago but he is. He thought he was enough, he thought he could make Zayn want to stay on this earth. They haven't been hooking up very long. Their first kiss was six weeks ago, and ever since then they talk everyday about absolutely everything. They go outside and sit in the grass on Zayn's smoke breaks, they have dinner with Louis and Harry and sometimes Nurse Payne, and before bedtime they kiss each other goodnight at 10:45 pm. It's been downright lovely.

But it's not completely lovely or Zayn wouldn't have tried to cut himself with a shard of broken glass.

"I want you to say you love me and tell me that everything will be fucking okay! Because it's not. Everything is shit Niall and I don't know how to clean it up, I-I don't know how to clean it up." Zayn is sobbing now, in a corner of the room with his head buried in his knees. Everything is shit, Niall can agree. Louis has moved to another ward, Zayn's parents and friends stopped visiting him and Harry see's Nurse Payne more than ever. It's all really hard to deal with on your own.

Niall grabs hold onto Zayn's face and kisses him with all of his might. "I love you, I fucking love you, and everything will be okay. I promise" Niall murmurs through harsh kisses and slowly bruising lips. It's not a promise he can actually make but for now, it's what Zayn needs. So, Niall has no choice but to give it to him.

Niall gets out without telling Zayn, but not by choice. They tell him that he's better, he's been through the programs and the ward can't keep a perfectly healthy person anymore. So he comes back home to open arms and tries to stay away from the liquor cabinet as much as possible. He can't stop thinking about Zayn though and fears something will happen. Something like all the other times, he doesn't want to abandon him, especially now. Now that it's only him and Harry alone in that ward with all the other lunatics. He wants to go back, so badly.

"What do you want?" Zayn mutters when he sits down at the small table. Niall hasn't visited since he left, and after about 2 months of getting into school and moving into an apartment, he finally found some time to see Zayn.

Niall twiddles his thumbs, purses his lips and reaches out for Zayn's hands. They're cold when he touches them, the officer tells Niall 'No touching, Sir' as if he doesn't remember that Niall used to fucking _live_ there. He retracts his hands from Zayn's and shoots a death glare at the security guard.

"I wanted to see you, and to check in on you. How have you been?" Niall asks. Zayn swallows hard.

"I've been terrible, fucking terrible. You left and I tried it again. Why does it never work Niall? Either the blade isn't sharp enough, or-or the rope isn't strong enough-"Zayn continues on and there are tears in Niall's eyes, he starts screaming for him to stop but Zayn cant stop, and now they're yelling at each other. Throwing phrases like "If I wasn't such a fuck up, you would have stayed!" and "It's not your fault, quit blaming yourself for everything, Zayn!" Niall says he has no control over leaving the ward, but Zayn doesn't believe him. The guard comes in and put his hands on Zayn's chest, tells him to lower his tone and shoots Niall a warning look.

"What did I do to make you leave Niall, tell me please." Zayn says and his eyes are pleading to know. It's none of their faults but Zayn just can't seem to see that.

"Nothing, It's just that Nurse Payne said I was well, and that I couldn't stay there anymore. She sent me back home. I didn't want to leave, but they told me to pack up and leave by the afternoon. It was so fast, I didn't say goodbye." Niall explains and wipes his face on his sleeve. He probably looks a mess, tears down his red face and his hair askew from thrusting his fingers in it.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" Zayn asks shyly.

"My family mostly. But I haven't seen Louis or Harry, you're the first. But I plan on seeing them, I miss them." Niall admits and licks his lips out of nervousness.

"I meant have you been dating anyone? Kissing? Fucking?" Zayn asks with a more serious tone and Niall is appalled. Niall gets up and yells a loud 'Fuck No' in Zayn's face, and then leaves. He doesn't turn back either. He calls instead, just to hear his voice, because it's the only thing that hasn't changed. His eyes full of bags and his skin color is now pale and drained. He looks older, and more tired than Niall remembers. It's a horrid sight.

"I was out of line." Niall is sitting on his bed when Zayn rings his phone. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, how are you? How is Harry doing? Is Nurse Payne still a pain?" Niall says and holds the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he gets up to turn on the television. It's not something he's really used to, after being in the ward so long. Having freedom and watching whatever you like without question. Niall knows that when Zayn gets out, he's going to love it.

"I want to tell you something." Niall is silent. "I trust that you won't go back to your old ways after I'm gone, I want you to stay sober for me, Can you do that?" Zayn says and Niall can hear his breathing over the phone.

"Yeah I can do that, are they transferring you like they did Louis?" Niall asks and Zayn exhales deeply.

Niall has a feeling that this will end in Zayn saying that it's not working out, or that Niall deserves better, and he should hang up the phone and just avoid the topic completely, but something inside him is telling Niall to listen. And to cherish every word. "No, but you're close" Zayn says with an upbeat voice. Niall can almost see Zayn smiling into the phone. "I don't think I can be here anymore, I don't think I belong here anymore."

He's heard this tone of voice before, Zayn's given up.

"Everyone has left me, and Nurse Payne thinks I'll be here for another year with the progression rate I'm at. I wanted you to be the first to know, and the only one to know. It's my dying wish that you don't tell anyone that I called." Zayn whispers the last part and Niall's breathe hitches. "What if I try to stop you? What if I call the police right after you hang up?" Zayn sighs. "It's already happening, it's too late. When we hang up, I will have passed away. I love you Niall, I love you more than anything." He can already hear Zayn's voice cracking and losing its life. Niall really doesn't know anything meaningful to say so he pretty much shouts it all at once.

"I love you too, Zayn. More than anything, I wish you would stay here with me. I wanted you from the moment Louis introduced us and I don't think I ever told you how beautiful I thought you were. Like supermodel beautiful." Zayn softly laughs on the other end. "You make me feel like no one has ever has, and I want to thank you for loving me. For being in love with me and giving yourself to me completely. I love you Zayn, I fucking love you." Niall's sobbing into the phone now and he doesn't even think Zayn is conscious. There's a heavy breathing on the other line and Niall thinks this is it. "What is happening Zayn, what do you see?"

"I see a lot of darkness; the whole ward is getting darker and darker. It's nice because these florescent lights were killing me."


End file.
